Leave It To The Pros
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: Camicazi and Ruffnut are both in need of assistance from Gobber and Hiccup, respectively. Unfortunately, with both being away at a council meeting and the forge being unsupervised, the two decide to take matters into their own hands. One-shot set in the He's Mine universe.


The Chief had gone to a council meeting with the other tribe leaders, and surprisingly the village _hadn't_ descended into chaos without him. It was a quiet, peaceful day on Berk, well, with the exception of the loud noises coming from Gobber's unsupervised forge.

 _ **"AGH! Dammit!"**_ Ruffnut yelped as her hand got in the way of her hammer for the fifth time since she started working. Eret was sitting with Skullcrusher just outside the forge, laughing a bit every time Ruffnut suffered a self-inflicted injury. "Ruff, are you _absolutely sure_ you don't want to wait for Hiccup to come back? Because I can't help but feel like you're struggling a bit here..."

 _"Nobody asked for your opinion, Er- **AARRRGGGHHH!** "_ as she hit her hand with the hammer again, Ruffnut threw the hammer down in a fury and clutched her hand while shrieking out in pain. While he felt some sympathy, Eret was struggling not to burst into laughter as Ruffnut carried on with her violent breakdown.

 _ **"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"**_ she began kicking the saddle that she'd been trying to fix, before lifting it up and yelling loudly as she tossed it out of the window. She groaned furiously as she sat on the table with her face in her hands. **_"Why is it so hard to fix a damn saddle?!"_**

"Well, for starters, you could try _not_ throwing it out the window..." a familiar voice said as Eret and Ruffnut both looked to the door where the Bog Burglar's Heir, Camicazi, was standing with Ruffnut's saddle in her arms. As she came into the forge and put the saddle back on the table, her dragon Furious followed behind her, sitting down in Gobber's dentistry department.

"You getting your saddle fixed too, Cami?" Eret asked with an eyebrow raised. Cami scoffed, saying _"nah... Gobber says Furious has a rotten canine... easy fix, we just gotta get it outta there..."_

"Well, yeah, but didn't Gobber go with Hiccup to the meeting?" Ruffnut asked. Cami shrugged, saying _"yep, and my mom too... so... guess we just gotta wait..."_

Cami leaned on the wall next to Eret while Ruffnut sat twiddling her thumbs on the table. They all sat silently like this for a good long while, all three of them being too uninterested and possibly embarrassed to say anything. What felt like half an hour _(but was really five minutes)_ of this had passed when Ruffnut said "so... how are you guys feeling after the whole Heather thing last week?"

Eret cleared his throat awkwardly as he put his hand on one of the bruises Cami had given him during that incident, while Cami simply scoffed and said _"welp... screw it..."_

"Cami, what are you doing?" Eret said with slight concern as Cami went to the dentistry department, scratching under Furious' chin as she passed her. He and Ruffnut continued watching as she began raiding the drawers, throwing aside several of Gobber's prosthetic hands, including his ale mug, his mace and his hook.

 ** _"Ah-ha!"_** she eventually fished out a small but clearly strong pair of pliers. Eret was wide-eyed as he said "uh... Cami, I think you should probably wait til Gobber gets back... alright, we don't want you killing your own dragon..."

 _"Pft... shut up, Eret..."_ Cami scoffed back as she tested the pliers' strength, nodding at it as she decided that they'd do the job just fine. _"All I gotta do is get that stupid little tooth and Furious'll be back to normal... it'll be fine..."_

"Cami, I'm not so sure about that..." Ruffnut said, and the fact that _Ruffnut_ of all people was saying this should have been enough of a warning for Cami not to go through with what she was doing. Nevertheless, Cami ignored their concerns and knelt down next to where Furious was resting.

Rufffnut and Eret both watched nervously as Cami playfully cuddled Furious' head, the dragon happily returning the affection as Cami spoke encouraging and loving things to her. _"Aw... who's a good girl? You're a good girl, that's who... now, let's see those pearly whites of yours..."_

Everything seemed to be going well at first. While Furious was somewhat reluctant to open her mouth, Cami eventually managed to pry it just open enough to see her dragon's teeth. _"There we go..."_ she closed the pliers on the bottom left canine, making sure their grip was as tight as possible.

Eret and Ruffnut both looked at one another briefly as Cami prepared to make the extraction. _"Easy, girl... easy... easy, that's it... that's it... almost got it... **BINGO!** "_

 _ **GRRM!**_ Furious let out a slight yelp as the tooth was plucked from her gum, shaking her head to get rid of the mild pain while Cami held the tooth up with the pliers for Ruffnut and Eret to see.

 _"See... that wasn't so bad, was it?"_ she said, clearly proud of her work, prompting them both to shrug in defeat. They were both impressed by the sheer size of the hobblegrunt's canine. It was almost like an iceberg, since only the sharp tip of it had been visible when it was in the dragon's mouth while it seemed much bigger now that it was out in the open.

She turned around to show the tooth to Furious, but the dragon was clearly more interested in testing her bite on Cami's right arm, which she was also holding the tooth and the pliers in. _"Well, someone's feisty, I see... ha ha..."_

Eret and Ruffnut both went wide-eyed at this, but Cami was completely unconcerned, holding Furious' nose horn with her free hand and playfully trying to pry her forearm out of the hobblegrunt's jaws. _"Ha ha ha! Furious... hey! Ha ha... no biting Mommy, Furious... no biting Mommy... ooh!"_

She was taken slightly off-guard as Furious refused to let go of her arm, lifting her entire body body off the ground while she continued trying to open her dragon's mouth. _"Come on, girl, open up... open... your... damn... **ah-ha!** "_

As soon as her hand was freed, Cami dropped back down onto the ground, making a three-point landing with her left hand on the ground. shaking her hand for a few seconds. Furious' teeth hadn't penetrated her sleeve or skin, since the dragon knew and loved her too well to do that, but the grip of her jaw had been somewhat tighter than Cami had anticipated.

Furious was still shaking her head and groaning a bit from the tooth getting removed, prompting Cami to hold up the tooth for her dragon to see. Furious sniffed it a few times out of curiosity, before snapping her teeth playfully as Cami jerked her hand back. _"Ah-ah-ah... no biting Mommy, girl... aw, come here!"_

Furious grumbled warmly as Cami hugged her face tightly, planting a little kiss on the dragon's forehead as she whispered _"you're feeling better now, huh? Yeah, I bet you are, my beautiful little colour-changing reptile, you!"_

"What's with all the noise here, you guys?!" Astrid said in slight frustration as she came into the forge. They all looked at her, Cami proudly standing up as she said _"oh, uh, nothing's wrong, Astrid... I was just doing Gobber's job for him... no need for him to thank me when he comes back..."_

"Uh... what d'you mean, Cami?"

 _"Here, check it out..."_ Cami passed Astrid the tooth. _"Took care of that rotten canine that's been bugging Furious for the last couple days... I tell you, I'm getting as good as the old meathead with the interchangeable hands himself..."_

"Well, I'm not an expert on dragon teeth or anything, Cami, but that looks like a perfectly healthy tooth to me..." Astrid said as she examined it. Cami scoffed as she took the tooth back, saying _"well, y'know what they say, Astrid... the worst damage is the internal stuff you don't see... takes an expert to know it..."_

"Hey, you guys!" Hiccup called frantically, clearly being in a rush as he ran into the forge. He kissed Astrid lightly on the lips before taking Ruffnut and Eret's saddles off of them. "I'm really sorry I got held up... meeting went on a little too long..."

"We've been patient enough..." Eret snarked as he looked at an embarrassed and pissed off Ruffnut.

"Oh, aye..." Gobber said as he walked in, patting Furious on the head and looking at Cami encouragingly. "Hope you weren't too worried about me looking after Furious, Camicazi... we'll get that tooth out of her in a jiffy..."

 _"Y'know what, Gobber... I don't think your services are required in this situation..."_ Cami said proudly, winking at a slightly nervous Astrid.

Gobber was mildly offended by this, saying "I don't know why you're saying that... _I'm the best in the dragon dentistry business_... your dragon canny chomp down wee-out her canines, y'know..."

 _ **"Whoa-whoa-whoa-wait!"**_ Astrid snapped suddenly as everyone else looked at her. "Gobber, did you just say chomp _down_?"

"Aye, I suppose I did... it's her _top right_ one that's no good for her n'more..." Gobber said. "It's a blessing, really... much easier and less painful for the dragon when the tooth's for pulling down..."

Everyone except Gobber went wide-eyed at this, before they all looked worryingly at the tooth Cami was holding in her hand. _"Oh Gods..."_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. I just had this fun little idea while I was working on my other stories and decided to write it up.**

 **Also, I thought it'd be interesting to show you my designs for what my version of Camicazi looks like, which you can see in the profile picture. When I was designing her outfits, I wanted to give the impression that she's always subtly mimicking whatever Hiccup wears, as a sign of her friendship and affection for him.**

 **\- Top Left is what she looks like during the first movie (and in Chapter Three of _My First Real Friend_ ) where she's 15.  
\- Top Right is what she looks like during _RTTE_ (and in _He's Mine_ ) where she's 18-19.  
\- Bottom Left is what she looks like during the second movie (and in _He's Ours_ , _She's Theirs_ , _Astrid's Problem_ and this) where she's 20.  
\- Bottom Right is what she looks like during the third movie (and in my final _HTTYD_ story which I'll be uploading at Christmas) where she's 21.**

 **I really enjoyed designing these outfits and I'd love to hear some feedback on them. In the meantime, my other _HTTYD_ stories will be updated in the next couple days and I'm already working on that finale for Christmas.**

 **Thanks for reading,  
MysteryWriter2187.**


End file.
